Happy Birthday Anna!
by ExiXIII
Summary: It's been a year since the Great Thaw and it's Anna's 19th birthday and Elsa's got a present for her little sister. [Elsanna One Shot, Icest, Rated M for a reason, dl;dr]


It has been a year since the great thaw and today was Anna's 19th birthday. The redhead was dressed in the gown she wore during Elsa's coronation and Elsa was donned in her favorite ice dress. The band was playing a lively song, the sound of tubas and violins resonating across the ballroom as the people who celebrated the princess's birthday danced in her honor. Even Olaf was going wild on the dance floor, his segments separating and rejoining as he danced. Kristoff stood at one of the room's corners beside Sven, who was helping himself to some carrot cake. It was a nicely planned party and Anna loved this one, mostly because she finally got to celebrate her birthday with her elder sister standing beside her for the first time in thirteen long years.

"Elsa, this is so nice." Anna said with glee in her voice. "It's been years since I had a party like this."

"Oh?" Elsa replied and she cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, since papa ordered the gates to be closed and since you, well, shut me out," Elsa cringed when Anna said that part. "My birthday parties have never been more than a few dignitaries from foreign nations with gifts and a short and quick party. Which didn't even feel like a party."

"At least you celebrated your birthdays. All I got were gifts from dignitaries and birthday cakes sent to my room by mama and papa." Elsa replied sadly, remembering the thirteen birthdays that went like that.

The lively jig stopped and so did the dancing. The majordomo, Kai, announced the end of the party. Anna curtsied and thanked everyone for attending and the entire crowd in the ballroom bowed. Even Olaf, and his head fell off - only to be reconnected with his body by a lady who was standing beside him. Soon, the ballroom began to empty as the guests started to leave. But Anna's attention was somewhere else - the table where her gifts are. It was a long table covered with a pink sheet and piled with gift boxes of varying shapes and sizes. There was a wide grin on her face that shown her eagerness to rip apart those wrappers.

"Let's see what's in here..." Anna said eagerly as she tore the wrappers like a cat scratching at a scratching post. She received fancy clothes and expensive jewelry from the dignitaries. She got a snow globe from Olaf and a grappling hook and rope from Kristoff. But after she was done opening her gifts, she found out that there was nothing there that was from her sister. "Elsa," Anna began and Elsa came to her side, her hands laced in front of her that showed off her poise. "Where's your present?"

Elsa grinned. "It's a surprise hidden in this castle."

Anna perked up at the mention of the word 'surprise'. "Tell me where!" She demanded.

"You wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. Close your eyes and no peeking." Elsa commanded and Anna grunted before finally shutting her eyelids. "Just to be safe," Elsa wrapped something around her eyes. Something cold that felt like cloth. A blindfold made out of the same material as Elsa's dress. "Now, follow."

Elsa took Anna by the wrist and led her out of the ballroom. She led her sister down corridors and up staircases, sometimes going around in circles or going in alternate routes to throw off her sister's sense of direction. "Elsa? Where are you taking me?" Anna asked after they went ascended another staircase.

"Shush. We're close." Elsa said and they went down the last corridor. It was Anna's room, but Anna didn't - shouldn't - know what it was since she confused her sister's direction by taking alternate routes and detours. "We're here." Elsa led Anna inside the room and closed the door quietly behind them.

"Can I take off the blindfold now?" Anna asked after Elsa let go of her wrist.

"Not yet." Elsa answered and locked the door.

"Elsa? What was that?" Anna asked incredulously. "Was that a lock?"

Elsa slowly approached her sister from behind and she leaned in closer to Anna's ear. She whispered a breathy sentence. "You ready to see your surprise?"

"I'm not sure I want to-"

Anna was cut off mid-sentence when Elsa turned her around quickly and pressed her lips against hers as she pulled her closer into a passionate kiss. Anna hesitated and resisted against her sister's lips that were cool and soft and soft against hers. "Elsa," Anna said through their joined lips, her voice muffled by the kiss. "I don't think we should be doing this." Elsa snaked her tongue into Anna's mouth and the tip of her sister's tongue rubbed against the surface of hers. Anna had a taste Elsa's saliva when her sister's tongue massaged hers, and she found it oddly appealing. Soon, she found that she was automatically moving her lips in tandem with Elsa's as they deepened the kiss.

"Looks like you're enjoying my present." Elsa said with a soft tone.

"I'm still not sure how to feel about it yet." Anna replied through Elsa's lips. Elsa bit down on her lower lip and she shuddered at the feel of her sister's teeth lightly grazing on her lip. Elsa moved her hand up to Anna's head and removed the band that kept her sister's strawberry-blonde hair in a neat bun. Her hair almost instantaneously unraveled and fell down, the platinum blonde streak shining when the moonlight that spilled through the triangular window hit it. Meanwhile, Anna was busy taking in the scents of the perfume her sister wore. The aromas barraged her nostrils, the scent making her train of thought somewhat cloudy.

Elsa broke away from the kiss and her eyes briefly focused on the small, thin bridge of saliva that formed between their mouths before it disappeared. Anna was had a blush spreading from her cheeks to her ears and Elsa felt a heat spread from her face down to her collarbone. "Anna, look at you. You're as red as a lingonberry." Elsa neared her sister's neck and Anna felt Elsa's cold puffs of breath crashing against her skin. Elsa's fingers buried into Anna's scalp and lightly scratched the surface as she slowly peppered Anna's neck with kisses. SHe trailed kisses along the length of Anna's neck and the redhead shuddered as Elsa continued her act while digging her finger's into Anna's hair.

"E-Elsa..." Anna breathed out, savoring the sensation of cool lips against her heated neck. Her hand went to Elsa's scalp and she lightly dug her fingers into Elsa's hair, the cool locks brushing against her fingers as she scratched. She felt Elsa sigh against her neck when she scratched and she felt her lips curl into a smile after that. Elsa trailed a last set of kisses on Anna's jawline, eliciting some gasps from Anna as she did so, and then she buried her teeth into the flesh of Anna's neck, lightly grazing on the skin and squeezing some of the flesh with her teeth, softly grinding the skin between her teeth. Anna let out a contented sigh and her breath hitched when Elsa started nipping along her jawline, going down her neck, and going back up to her jaw. Elsa's gaze stayed on Anna's neck, focusing on the marks made by her bites and she admired every marking she made on her sister's skin.

"Elsa, what- what are you doing?" Anna asked, still unable to see due to the blindfold over her eyes.

Elsa's hands were on the hem of Anna's bodice and she grabbed the edges of the clothing. "Moving on to the next part of your present." Elsa whispered into Anna's ear and with not so much effort, she slipped the bodice over Anna's head and threw it across the room, revealing the light pink corset Anna wore underneath. Elsa kept her gaze on the fullness of her sister's freckled breasts that were pronounced by the squeeze of the corset around her torso. Moonlight bounced off of the surface of Anna's skin, giving it a ghostly, otherworldly color.

"Elsa..." Anna gasped as Elsa lowered her head and nuzzled on the cleavage of her breasts. Her skin was really warm and Anna's hand pushed Elsa's head down. Elsa's hands moved to the back of the corset, fondling with the lacing that secured it. Elsa began to work on undoing the the while she nuzzled on her sister's chest. Anna lets out the occasional gasp as Elsa continued to work on her chest and undo the corset at the same time. Gradually, the garment loosened, letting Anna's breasts more space.

"Someone tied your corset real tight." Elsa commented. Finally, she removed all of the lacing and the corset fell to the floor, allowing Anna's breasts to bounce for a brief moment after being freed from the tight restraints of the undergarment. Elsa admired the curve of her sister's breasts and the freckles that dotted the flesh of her chest. She kept her gaze trained on Anna's nipples and the areola that surrounded them. She led her to the bed and lay Anna there.

"Elsa? What are you doing?"

"Shush." Elsa whispered and she grabbed both of Anna's wrists and put them above her head, around one of the bars in the headboard of the bed. With one gesture, Elsa created cuffs of ice that bound Anna's wrists to the headboard, rendering her unable to move.

"Elsa..." Anna whispered Elsa's name and a smirk crawled across her face as she lowered her head. Her tongue stuck out and licked the areola of Anna's breast as her hand kneaded the other one. Anna gasped and moaned as she felt her sister's tongue swipe around her nipple and as her hand squeezed on her other breast. She can't help but let go of the moans of pleasure building up within her throat when Elsa decided to lightly bite on her nipple and squeeze the other one with her fingers. Elsa suckled on Anna's breasts and the mound went erect and throbbing.

"Looks like I'm done here." Elsa said with a smirk as she admired her sister who was sweating and shivering on the bed, her hands bound by ice above her head. "How do you like the present?"

"Elsa," Anna breathed. "Don't stop now."

"I wasn't planning to." Elsa replied and she went lower. Her hands grabbed the hem of Anna's skirt and pulled it off of her legs with one quick motion. Next came the leggings, leaving Anna's slightly damp panties and tan, freckled legs bare. Elsa kissed Anna's inner thighs and the redhead shuddered in reaction to cool lips touching more intimate parts of her person.

"Elsa, please." Anna breathed out and moaned when Elsa bit down lightly on her thigh.

"Since you;ve been a good girl so far." Elsa replied with a seductive voice. Her teeth found Anna's hips and she started nipping on her sister's hips, eliciting more gasps and shudders from the younger girl. Her hand fondled and rubbed her sister's clit underneath her panties, the redhead writhing at her touch. Anna moaned and begged, her words being cut off by breathy moans that escaped her lips every now and then. Anna kept on begging and moaning and gasping as her sister kept teasing her.

"Elsa, enough-hnngg-teasing please...' Anna requested with a breathy moan filled with pleasure.

Elsa slid off Anna's panties with one motion and tossed them across the room. "My, my, Anna. You're already wet." Elsa commented as she stared down on her sister's dripping slit. She lowered her head to her sister's damp lower region and her tongue set in action. Her tongue's tip touched with Anna's opening and licked around it, savoring the taste of her sister's flesh as she continued. Anna writhed and squirmed as the sensations from the stimulation of her heated core flooded her mind. Elsa's tongue kept circling her sister's fleshy ribbons until it found the pulsating bulb situated above the fjord. She licked it and suckled,making Anna writhe again and let out a series of moans.

"Be quiet, Anna. You don't want to alert the castle staff. They might ruin the present." Elsa warned and Anna's moans became quieter. Elsa continued her task at licking and stimulating her sister's core and Anna's legs closed around Elsa's head. "Now for the fun bit." Elsa smirked and sat up. In her hand, a length of ice shaped like a cylinder with round ends materialized out of thin air. "You ready?" Elsa asked.

Anna couldn't see what her sister had planned so there she lay on the soft mattress, sweaty and shaking from stimulation, waiting for what move Elsa would make next. And she didn't have to wait long. Soon enough, she felt something enter her. Something cold and hard. It thrust in and out of her excruciatingly slowly, leaving a trail of cold along the walls of her sex to compliment the heat she felt in her core. It felt good and even more stimulation raced through the length of her body as the cold object in her rubbed against her entrance.

Elsa pushed in the toy and pulled it out again teasingly slowly and Anna writhed and begged. Elsa smirked and she increased the speed of which she thrust the length of ice and Anna arched her back in pleasure. The cold of the toy against the heat of her sex felt really good and the sensation flooded her mind and clouded her train of thought. She couldn't think straight with the cold object thrusting in and out of her. She rotated and pushed her hips against the object to garner more pleasure, and Elsa sped up the thrusting more, sending more arcs of electricity racing down her spine. Her core continued heating up and her shivers got more violent as her breath came out in short puffs. She was nearing the climax.

Elsa kept thrusting in and out of her, until finally, release. Anna's back arched as pleasure flooded her entire body, starting from her lower region and climbing up to various parts of her body. The heat from down there spread to her entire being as she mewled and moaned. "Hnngg, ELSAAA!" Anna screamed as her walls contracted when she finally reached the peak of her ecstasy. She came. Hard. The cold object left her entrance and she was left with nothing but the heat from her climax spread across her body.

"Open up." Elsa commanded and Anna complied. She felt the cold object again as her sister inserted it into her mouth. Her tongue snaked around the cylinder of ice, savoring the feel of water running down her tongue as the ice melted and the taste of her own fluids. She sucked on the ice and licked it, making sure to get every last drop of herself from the length of ice until Elsa finally removed it. She heard a snap and the shackles of ice around her wrist turned into water and cascaded down the length of her wrists and arms.

She sat up and rubbed her wrists which were still sore from the cold of the ice that secured it. Elsa undid the blindfold around Anna's eyes and the redhead opened her eyes to find Elsa smirking at her. "How did you like your present?" She asked with a cocked brow.

"...thanks." Was all Anna could say.

Elsa grinned and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Happy birthday, Anna. Now go get some sleep." Elsa then stood up and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Anna slumped back onto the bed, her body still shivering from the stimulation she received from Elsa's present. "Happy birthday to me." She muttered and covered herself with a blanket and fell right to sleep.


End file.
